A Day To Remember
by camel-3-0-0-9
Summary: It was a fine day and Seirin team just wanted to do something else aside from playing basketball and with Kiyoshi's brilliant thought, the chaos began. One shot. Bad summary, inspired by ending cards.


This is my first fanfic of Kuroko no basket. Hope you like it :))))

A/N :

-KnB is not mine.

-grammatical error (A lot)

-No pairings; hint of allxKuroko

enjoy :D

* * *

A day to remember

* * *

Kuroko was looking around his surroundings as the slight hint of wistfulness ghosted past his emotionless face. He had never thought they would be gathering up outside basketball court—well, here too _is _the basketball court but they didn't come here to play the matches, at least not when each of their strong hands holding a paintbrush instead of a ball.

That's right. _Paintbrushes._

The talented basketball players have turned into temporary painters for one day—and they didn't actually mind at all. As long as it was fun and not involved with the poisonous—ahem, nourished food from their beloved coach, everything was fine.

It was only Seirin boys at first, but when Kiyoshi tilted his head up from the draft in Riko's hand in time to see the first year duo approaching them with plastic bags in hand. A dangerous thought suddenly struck at his head and as fast as he thought of it, the man with 'Have fun~' quote smiled goofily at his kouhais whilst saying 'why don't you call your friends here?'

It was a start of the real chaos.

The first ones who arrived at the court were Kaijou—a big surprise drawn on everyone's faces of Seirin team as they simultaneously looked at their emotionless phantom player who was thought to easily get irritated whenever the always enthusiastic blonde appeared in his eyesight to call Kise first of all the rainbow group.

'Kise-kun calls me every day so his number is easiest to call since it was already showing on my recent list.' was the monotone answer from the teal haired boy.

_Poor Kise _all thought in unison.

As for Kise, the model immediately launched himself like a rocket toward Kuroko when his eyes finally caught sight of his beloved mentor with dog's ears and tail appeared on his head and his lower back. A loud 'Kurkokocchi~' and a bone-crushing hug were the normal scene that happened whenever the blonde paid a visit to their phantom player followed by a kick straight to Kise's back from his senpai and a shout in panic from the redheaded ace as he noticed his partner's face started to turn green.

The second to step in or more precisely—_drive in _was Shuutoku. Both Seirin and Kaijou looked at the one who drove the rickshaw in astonishment as they seemed to acknowledge a hidden ability aside from hawk-eye Takao possessed and Riko had already scrutinized Takao's legs' muscle and took a mental note to ask him about what he ate as a supplementary food later.

Midorima jumped out from the rickshaw with such a sage gesture leaving his lucky item—Daruma doll—in the rickshaw as the others did the same but in a more normally way. The green haired teen looked at his former teammates who also looking at him and had to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose while saying something like 'Don't misunderstand me. It's not like I want to come here or something. It just happened that our practice schedule has just been canceled and this basketball court just happens to be near our school, that's all.' with Takao's teasing 'Eww—Shin-chan is being a tsundere again.' and Miyaji proudly showing his pineapples to the Seirin and nigou in the background.

It was when Kuroko mimicking Midorima who was so engrossing in estimating scales of the white wall before him by using pencil and had his one eye closed to get more accuracy that Kagami instinctively snapped his head toward the entrance when he sensed someone just walked into the court and there he saw—his ultimate rival and the most loathsome face—the yawning Aomine Daiki along with the mushroom head, Sakurai Ryou, and the pink haired manager, Momoi Satsuki.

Like a déjà vu for both Seirin and Kaijou but a real nightmare for Kuroko. As soon as the pinklett spot her long-loved crush, the girl squealed 'Tetsu-kuuuuuuun~' and gave him a bone-crushing hug that gained a jealous look on each of the boys' faces sans Riko, GoM and Kagami whose sweat just dropped when they saw paled face got even paler. Momoi was pulled away almost immediately by her childhood friend whilst Kise shrieked, Midorima sighed and Kagami screamed calling Kuroko's name in panic as they all witnessed that their precious phantom player had foam forming at the corner of his mouth.

Amidst all the fuss in the middle of basketball court, Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya decided to show up on the scene.

Himuro bumped fist with Kagami's and greeted each other in English and lost in their own conversation that Aomine and Kise seemed to not comprehend while Murasakibara just ruffling Kuroko's hair with an idle grin plastered on his lazy face and got a soft slap on his hand from the annoyed boy in return.

Kuroko felt a little disappointed when he heard that the crimson haired boy wouldn't come since the one and only Akashi Seijuuro didn't even pick up his phone. It could have been like a little reunion for all of them—the generation of miracles—to have their former captain here. Since their last encounter at the outside of the stadium on that faithful day, only place they could face each other would be on the basketball court—battling against each other like their lives depended on it and climbing to be number one in Japan was an ultimate goal for all teams which participating in the winter cup. Kuroko was well aware of that but to be with his former teammates along with everyone here was something refreshing and he would trade anything even the victory for this mere moment.

Kuroko blinked a few times when he saw Kagami waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh, it seems you have finally noticed me."

The teal eyed boy grabbed the taller boy's hand to stop waving as his eyes looked at the red ones.

"What was that for, Kagami-kun?"

"You are spacing out for some times now, you know?" he scratched his cheek, glanced at anything but Kuroko while softly asking "Is something wrong?"

Kuroko blinked again "Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me idiot! It's not like you to be zoning out, unlike someone who's truly stupid around here."

"Oi! I heard that! Bakagami!" Aomine grunted as he stopped painting and snapped his head toward the tiger.

"What did you call me Ahomine!?" Kagami barked furiously.

"And what did ya call me, Baka!"

"Just shut up you moron—!"

"You dumbass—!"

The two different colors; red and dark blue, suddenly sparked out of their eyes as they intensely glared at each other while the others sweatdropped.

_Have they just entered the zone!?_

And being the same silly species they were, Kagami and Aomine burst out in unison—

"Let's decide by playing 1 on 1!"

"Like hell we will allow!"

The louder shout with the two spinning pineapples came hit them square in the face was enough to make them shut up and land straight to the ground. Miyaji huffed as he put his hand on his hip, another still holding a pineapple.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Geez, why are all the freshmen this year so rowdy? I can't take it any more."

"I understand." Kasamatsu sighed as he patted the other boy's shoulder as if he was feeling the same way as Miyaji. "When those uncalled-for fangirls came in the gym and all they do was squealing how beautiful Kise's movement is. It's annoying me to no ends."

The light brown haired senior desperately shook his head. He shot an envious look toward the confused captain of Seirin team who happened to walk pass them. "I really envy you. All of those generation of miracle brats, you're so lucky to have Kuroko on your team."

Kasamatsu couldn't agree more. "Yeah. That kid seems to be the least troublesome of all that rainbow idiots."

Hyuga rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little proud of his teammate. "Uh right, Kuroko is quiet and a real hardworking boy. He not even once complains on anything and he is really humble toward his senpais." And then came a sigh "But you know, we also have a small problem with our Kuroko too."

The other two gave him a skeptical look before nodding in understanding as the bespectacled captain put his hand on his head, saying—

"How can we deal with someone we can't even see him unless he decides to show himself up? He already shortens our lives by just a sudden appearance and having Kagami doesn't help us either since he is always the first one to run away and squat down facing the corner of the gym every time Kuroko appeared behind his back."

Miyaji's sweat dropped as Kasamatsu muttered,

"It seems we are really getting along…"

* * *

_A day to remember_

* * *

After Kagami and Aomine finally recovered from the attack on pineapple, the former seemed to have another coma and wanted to just pass out and not wake up again—for Alexandra Gracia finally walked in the court with her hand jovially waving at her pupils. And the more steps she took the more bounces her ample breast moved up and down.

_Such a pain in the ass… _Kagami facepalmed while Himuro just smiled wearily when the brothers noticed all eyes on the court got struck on those child's head-size bosoms.

"Taiga Tatsuya!" Alex gleefully grinned as she pulled her two students into a big hug. "I miss you!"

Aomine's lips went dry when his eyes traveled down to the blonde woman's huge breast. _They must be at least two sizes bigger that Satsuki's _he feigned a cough.

Midorima's face blushed hard. The poor boy gaped at the sight of the beauty as his head started to spin. He shouted incoherently—with Mitobe tried to calm him down but to no avail—when Alex decided to change her target when her two pupils denying to greet her in _American style_ to their lone girls who were froze at their spot as Alex suddenly flew toward them with both hands extending widely, ready to kiss whoever stepping on her way with the yelling Kagami trying to stop her at his full forces whilst Himuro chose to just stand at the side line and laugh lightly at the scene before him—with Moriyama looked like he was just struck by the cupid's arrow right at his heart stood beside him.

After the fussy event passed and everyone went back to resume their work again, Aomine was being seen standing in front of the clear wall with paintbrush in hand, seeming to have fun with himself. The navy haired teen happily hummed as he drawing something on the wall. Aomine proudly looked at his masterpiece then turning his head and beckoning the brunet who was standing not far from there.

"Tetsu, come come."

Kuroko tilted his head and approached the taller boy. "What is it, Aomine-kun?"

The tanned boy stepped aside as he stood upright, enthusiastically gesturing his hand toward his work. "What do you think about it?"

"What do I think about it you say…" Kuroko murmured before bluntly stated "It's horrible, Aomine-kun."

Aomine's eyes almost gawked. He sputtered "Wh—at did you say?"

"I said it's horrible."

Aomine felt like he was just accepted an ice bucket challenge. His ears perked up when he heard a mocking chuckle beside him.

Kise Ryouta was looking at him with a glimpse of something Aomine wanted to pull the blonde and just kick him straight in that handsome face. The tanned grunted as he crossed his arms around his firm chest, huffed. "What's so funny, Kise?"

"Pfft, Aominecchi" Kise tried hard not to laugh out loud, he failed though.

Aomine's brow twitched in annoyance. "What the heck Kise!? Stop laughing at me!"

The blonde stifled his laugh but to no avail as the chuckle still could be heard—to Aomine's irritation "Your drawing is like a primary school student's…and you still asked Kurokocchi how he thinks about it…"

His face turned red. "It's none of your business! And yours isn't better than mine either!"

Kise put his hands on his hip, looking offensive. "It's obvious that mine is better than yours!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mi—!"

Kuroko was amusedly staring at the two bickering friends of his when he heard someone chuckling beside him. Turning his face aside, he saw the Shuutoku's point guard put one hand on his mouth while another gripped firmly on the ladder, supporting his green haired friend standing on top of the ladder. Tears were already on the edge of his eyes, threatening to roll down.

Takao's eyes glued on the scene before him and was about to roll and laugh on the ground when all of a sudden, Kasamatsu—tagged along with Miyaji—beautifully whirling in the air like some professional ballet dancers and landing _hard _on the backs of those two to fell first on the floor. The result? Well in Kuroko's opinion, it would take some times before both Kise and Aomine would be able to regain their consciousness.

"Takao" the low voice from above his head gained both light blue and gray eyes to look upward. "give me another paintbrush. This one was already worn out."

"Midorima-kun" the said teen startled and almost fell off the ladder if not for Takao who supported his back in time. Midorima swiftly looked down and annoyingly sighed when the big round blue eyes blinking at him.

"Kuroko, how many times do I have to tell you that don't just pop up out of nowhere!?"

Kuroko just blinked as he tilted his head to one side. "Eh? But I have been here all the time."

"At least make some noise when you came or else someone will definitely get a hart attack."

The teal haired boy determinedly nodded. "I understand."

_No, you don't! _All of the Seirin members thought in unison.

Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, sighed "Whatever, just don't do that again." He extended his hand toward his teammate. "Paintbrush, Takao."

"Hai, hai." Takao idly gave the taller boy what he wanted before grinning at the phantom player. "It's good to do something else aside from playing basketball, isn't it?"

"It is." Kuroko monotonously said as he looked upward to where the green haired was and couldn't help quirking his brow up.

"What are you doing Midorima-kun?"

"Don't you have eyes?" Midorima boldly replied without looking back at Kuroko "I'm drawing the wall."

"I know. I mean what are you _trying _to draw?"

Midorima shot him a look whilst Takao pretended to cough. Counting 1-10, he answered with the matter of fact tone "I'm drawing Daruma."

Kuroko blinked again "Why Daruma?"

The green haired teen pushed his glasses up his nose in a sophisticated manner that made his glasses glint. "Daruma is a sign of good luck and it is my today lucky item besides, Oha-Asa said this morning that cancer will get luckier if they do anything that involve with Daruma today."

Kuroko nodded in understanding and took a long look at the drawing before he asked again.

"But is it OK to paint it in another color beside red?"

Midorima halted and stared questioningly at his former teammate. "What do you mean?"

The teal haired boy started to explain. "In ancient time, Daruma was considered as the founder of Zen and the high-ranking priest at that time that's why he must have to wear a red robe; to show that he is the most powerful man in Japan and because of the red robe he wearing, Daruma also had an important role in recovering from sickness. That is the real reason why we call Daruma as a sigh of good luck, because it blows away our sadness and brings us back something the most important—the healthiness." He inhaled and emotionlessly looked at the green haired boy. "That's why I asked you if it's OK to paint him in another color since red color seems to be the real reason that makes Daruma as a good luck charm."

Midorima was dumbfounded as he has just realized a huge mistake he had committed.

And Takao couldn't hold his laughter anymore as the teal haired boy sighed and bombarded the taller boy with his usual blank expression, but Midorima felt like he was nominated by Aomine to take on an ice bucket challenge after him by those sharp words.

"Really Midorima-kun, you could be stupid sometimes."

* * *

_A day to remember_

* * *

"Tetsu-kun"

Kuroko looked down from the ladder to see Momoi Satsuki smiled brightly at him with her hands behind her back.

"Do you want something Momoi-san?"

The manager from Touo shook her head slightly as she glanced up to what the boy was drawing.

"I just wonder what you are drawing that's all."

"Hmn." He looked troubled "I try…to draw Kagami-kun."

Momoi blinked and brushed inwardly at the sight of uncertain, light-blue-haired boy.

"But there's a problem…"

"Eh, what is a problem, Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko hung his head low and muttered with his soft voice—like a child who just admitted that he was the one who broke his mother's precious vase. "I can't finish it if I can't reach to the top of the wall."

_Kyaaaaaa~! Tetsu-kun! _Momoi slightly coughed and held on her nose. She beamed.

"It's not a problem at all, Tetsu-kun! All you need is Mukkun!"

Kuroko blinked. Something in him alarmed him as he saw the pinkett skipped to where the lilac giant was "Eh—wait, Momoi-san!"

Kuroko looked at one girl who was talking and gesturing her hand toward him and one boy who glanced at him and then lazily nodded. Murasakibara made his way toward the smaller boy and Kuroko still had to crane his head upward to look at the purple haired boy in the eyes despite the fact that he had already been on top of the ladder.

It irked him—really.

"Kurochin" Murasakibara said as he lowered his gaze down to the mobs of blue "Sachin said you need some helps?"

"Actually no, I can do it by myself, Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara just hummed but when Kuroko thought the center of Yosen would give up and go away, Murasakibara's hands were already on his waist and with just one try—Kuroko Tetsuya, the former infamous phantom sixth man was already sitting on the taller boy's shoulder.

Kuroko felt his face heated up in embarrassment when he saw all eyes promptly looked at him.

"Let me go, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said as he tried his best to hide his flushed face under his bangs. "Everyone is looking."

"Eh? Don't wanna…" the much taller boy yawned as he went, "Sachin said if I help you, she will give me as many snacks as I want, so I won't stop until you're done painting~"

"I told you I can do it by myself."

"No means no~" His eyebrows contorted slightly as he inclined his head to see Kuroko's face. "But Kurokchin, you sure are small and you weigh nothing. Are you made of cotton candy?"

Kuroko's face has gone blank. "Humans can't be made of sweets, Murasakibara-kun. And you can't eat them either."

"But you look tasty…"

"What did you say again?"

"Nothing~" Murasakibara's face lit up as he handed the smaller boy on his shoulder a paintbrush while another hand supported Kuroko's back. The smaller boy looked hesitant at first but then sighed. He could just finish this as fast as possible and he could get rid off those piercing eyes on his back. Hence, he started drawing.

Kuroko seemed to know a new world by just sitting on the sweet-tooth giant's shoulder. It had a nice view and the warm breeze perfectly blew past his face here.

_It's nice…being tall _Kuroko sighed inwardly.

The boy absentmindedly drawing Kagami's eyebrows when he heard someone snapping a phone. The both boy simultaneously turned toward the direction of the sound to see Momoi—with a phone in her hand—grinning at them.

"What are you doing, Sachin?"

Instead of answering question, she squealed "You both look cute! I can't help taking photos of you!"

"Momoi-san…" Kuroko calmly said "Could you _please _delete them?"

"Nope~" Momoi sang as she swiftly took another picture "You look like brothers when you're together!"

Kuroko was speechless whilst Murasakibara shrugged.

"Whatever, Sachin" he then lazily laid a bucket filled with blue color in it on top of the ladder. "Send the copies to me too."

Their former manager beamed. "Roger!" and continued snapping photos.

Kuroko wanted to faint.

* * *

_A day to remember_

* * *

Their hard work was almost done. Kuroko looked down at a draft in his hand and pleasingly nodded to himself. With the help from everyone, it seemed they could finish it before the sun would disappear behind the horizon. And maybe they could play some matches before they went home. It was not everyday to have many basketball players—aside from in the Winter Cup and in other tournaments—to be stuck and could get along this well in the same place after all.

He heard Hyuga-senpai shouting at someone and if his prediction was right, that someone must be Aomine-kun. The navy-blue haired teen has been finding and stuffing everything that was considered edible things since he gained his consciousness back. It was like Aomine just ran thousand laps around the basketball court that made the boy look so starving like that.

And Kuroko was not surprised at all when he saw how well nigou and Aomine could get along. Unlike Kagami, the tanned teen seemed to be fond of the little husky already. Momoi-san told him once that she had seen Aomine and nigou playing basketball together at the street basketball court near their houses and the ace of Touo seemed to have fun with this little puppy. It was like—even for a short moment—nigou brought back the same old Aomine back. And he already thanked nigou by letting him chase after Kagami for one day and they both had fun, he could see it from the redheaded's expression when nigou suddenly jumped on Kagami's back.

Kuroko flinched a bit when he felt something cold touched his cheek. Craning his head to the side, he saw Kise with a wide, charming smile holding soda cans in both of his hands.

"Kise-kun"

"Kurokocchi~" Kise broadened his smile as he looked down at his mentor. "Want some drinks?"

"Ah thank you very much, Kise-kun."

The model barely restrained himself from hugging this smaller boy as he heard a smile on that monotone voice.

"What are you doing, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko gulped down the cold drink before saying "I'm just looking at this."

"What is it?"

"A draft." He went emotionlessly "It seems we almost done."

"Let me see." Kuroko was about to hand it to Kise when the other boy suddenly lowered his head near the light-blue haired boy's face and held the paper by two fingers.

Kuroko blinked at such a close distance between them but chose not to mind. Kise was always this clingy when they were still in Teiko days. It seemed old habits was hard to change.

And Kuroko was thankful for that.

Kise glanced up at the wall and down to a draft in his hand and Kuroko's "Yeah, just a little details left and we done!" he then tilted his head toward the smaller boy. "Do you plan to do something after this, Kurokocchi?"

"I…don't know." Kuroko thought for seconds "Maybe just go to Majiba with Kagami-kun and all of my senpais."

Kise nodded. His eyes instantly sparkled as something came cross his mind. "Why don't we go somewhere together?"

Kuroko stared at the blode. He raised his brow up. "Where?"

"Wherever you want, Kurokocchi!" Kise beamed. Azure orbs had to blink many times as the bright aura oozing out behind the model's body.

Kuroko looked deep in thought that made Kise unconsciously held his breath. The teal haired boy then smiled a little at Kise causing the other boy to brush inwardly. "All right Kise-kun. But you have to buy me vanilla milkshake."

Kise felt like there're butterflies hovering in his stomach as he vigorously nodded. "As much as you want, Kurokocchi'~" he then grabbed the smaller boy's hand with twinkles on his eyes "Let's make it a date then!"

"Like hell, Kise!"

Two shouts thundered loudly through the basketball court as Kagami and Aomine walked toward their way with a dark look on their faces.

Aomine pulled the model off the smaller boy by the collar. "Always taking advantages, eh?" He snorted "want to share us some information about 'your date' Kise?"

Kagami, too, snarled. He pulled Kuroko behind his back. "And don't just use vanilla milkshake as a bet—! You sly guy!"

Kise pouted as he protested out loud. "I just want to spend some times with Kurokocchi! What with all this over-protectiveness, you don't even be his father!"

"We're taking his place you idiot!" they said in unison "in case someone is trying to lure him away!"

Kise's face flushed. "I don't!"

"Oh? Then why your face's all red, huh?"

"Because you said something weird—!"

"Eh? What's weird?"

All different eyes' colors immediately looked at the new comers, Murasakibara and Midorima stepping in the battle.

Midorima grunted under his breath. "Well, what all this fuss's about?"

Kise's eyes already covered with tears. "Murasakicchi, Midorimacchi help me!"

"Huh?" the tallest boy blinked. "Help you what?"

"Don't listen to him, Murasakibara." Aomine thrust his finger in his ear. "He's trying to lure Tetsu."

"I'm not!"

"Lure Kurochin?" Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks as he narrowed his eyes. "You wanna be crushed, Kisechin?"

"No!"

"If Akashi knows about this, you will not have eyes to see tomorrow, Kise."

"Not Midorimacchi too!"

Amidst of all the chaotic scenes, Kuroko quietly smile. His blue eyes looked at each face of his friends and Kuroko allowed a chuckle to escape his mouth.

At the sound of someone chuckling, the five of them stopped bickering and gradually turned their heads toward their phantom player. The slight smile on Kuroko's face and the small hint of amusement showed on those usual emotionless cerulean orbs were more than enough to make their heart skip a beat.

Kuroko regained his blank expression before monotonously said "Why don't we just go together?"

All of them blinked.

"All of you and Momoi-san and maybe Akashi-kun too" Kuroko went "Let's go somewhere together."

They looked at one another and then at Kuroko. And the genuine smile crept on their faces.

"Seriously, Kuroko, you and I really aren't compatible."

"Let's buy a lot of vanilla candies, Kurochin~"

"Wherever you want to go, Kurokocchi!"

Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair whilst Aomine halfheartedly sighed "Geez, you are hopeless, Tetsu."

Kuroko returned them with a smile before instantly wearing his emotionless face again.

"But Kise-kun is still going to buy me vanilla milkshake."

"Make him buy you for weeks, Kuroko."

"No. Months."

"According to Oha-Asa, it would be good if Aquarius makes Gemini do something for him for a year."

"Just make him be your servant, Kurochin"

"It's a good idea, Murasakibara-kun. I'll consider it."

Kise was whining hard as he cried "You all are so mean!"

_Click_

"Ah, Sorry." Momoi said before pulled her phone away. "You just look really cute together!"

"Again Momoi-san?" Kuroko sighed but then—to everyone's surprise—the blue haired boy fished out his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of the still confused manager.

"Tetsu-kun?"

"It's revenge." He said as he gave her a warm smile. "And you look cute, Momoi-san. I can't help taking a picture of you."

…..

…

….

…..

_Boom!_

"Momocchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"AMBULANCE! SOMEONE CALL AMBULANCE!"

"…Is Sachin dead?"

"OH NO THERE'S BLOOD! SHE'S BLEEEEEEDIIIIIIIING!"

"What the heck is going on here? Oh no, is that Momoi-san?"

"Don't poke her with umaibo, Atsushi."

"She's still alive?"

"What are you asking, Teppei! Call the ambulance now!"

"Does she trip over something?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Why are you saying that now?"

"I'm sorry because I'm worried. KITAKORE!"

"Knock it off Izuki!"

"Momoi-san…?"

"Geez, you are really hopeless, Tetsu."

Indeed. It was a really chaotic day.

* * *

_A day to remember_

* * *

After many forms of uproar happened altogether and Momoi was eventually back from the tour in Tetsu-kun's land, their hardship was fruitful at last.

And now in front of their hard work together stood and sat in comfortable position were the basketball players from many different teams in a messy outfit as some of its part were covered with colorful spots. Some of them even got color brushing on their faces.

Kuroko was about to go join them when he felt something buzzing in his pocket. Picking and flipping his phone with ease, the blue eyed boy was caught surprised by the sender's name;

_From: Akashi-kun_

_Akashi-kun?_ The teal haired boy swiftly read through its contents.

Kuroko slightly quirked his brow up when only he saw was the letter '_A_' on the phone's display. He stared at his phone blankly and decided to put it back in his pocket when another message sending to his phone.

The same name came greet his eyes. Kuroko confusedly looked at the name before he pressed the button to read the message.

His eyes went round this time as he unblinkingly stared at its contents before a small smile glowing on his lips.

_From: Akashi-kun_

_Subject: Tetsuya_

_Content:_

_Have fun, Tetsuya?_

Kuroko typed back and pressed the send button as he was called again by Kise and Kagami. The boy jogged and stood near the model. He had a small smile on his face when they simultaneously shouted with obvious joy shown on everyone's voices,

"Let's play Basketball!"

_Click_

* * *

_Ending?_

* * *

_Buzz~_

Akashi diverted his gaze from shogi board as he reached his hand and took his buzzing phone. Heterochromatic eyes skimmed through the sender's name and smiled a little.

_From: Tetsuya_

"Your friends, Sei-chan?"

"Yes."

Reo raised his brow up as he saw the young boy read the message and put it back on the table beside them.

"You don't reply back?"

"It's no need." The crimson haired boy used his forefinger and middle finger picking a piece of shogi before placed it on the board. "I already know what I want to know."

Reo looked troubled as he glanced at the board before him and had to sigh. His shoulder slummed down as he leaned his face on the low table. "I'm lost again and it was sixth round already…" Reo then jerked his head up and narrowed his eyes. "You can read the future,can't you? Sei-chan?"

Akashi smirked as he sipped on his tea.

"I don't have a power to read the future." He truthfully said as he glanced at the phone on the nearby table.

_From: Tetsuya_

_Subject: Yes, I have_

_Content:_

_Yes, I have. Akashi-kun. _

_It is one of my days to remember._

"I'm just always right."

* * *

_Never ending_

* * *

_Review ;)?_


End file.
